If He Only Knew How I Feel About Him
by hopelessromantic007
Summary: Bella and Edward are best friends. She loves him but is afraid to tell him, he suddenly catches the flu and is in the hospital. When he is in a coma like state Bella tells him how she feels. When he wakes up will he reciprocates her feelings? All human
1. Why Edward Is The One

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, and this story is no where near finshed.**

How does this happen? Do you just wake up one morning and realize that the one you're meant to be with is your best friend? It might have been like that for some people, but not for me. I'd always loved Edward, since the moment I met him.

Our mom's met in college, and they found out they were pregnant around the same time. Edward was exactly one month and three days older than me. So we spent our whole lives in each other's backyards. He was the one who taught me how to throw a football, and took me to my first jr. high dance. He was also the guy who punched Mike Newton in the face last year for trying to put a move on me, or more accurately my chest.

I was the girl next door type, completely ordinary. The fact that someone like Edward spent his time with me amazed the entire student body of Forks High School. I was plain and he was not. He was so handsome that if I stared at him to long I would drool. He had a confidence about him, that wasn't arrogance. He had these peaceful but fierce green eyes that held a shadow of mystery. His hair, where do I begin? If I didn't know any better, I would be positive that he had dyed it. No one I had ever known had a natural hair color that was that bronze. His hair had always been messy, since he ran a brush through it before he went to sleep and not when he woke up in the morning. Plus he had a smile that made every girl freshmen through senior, including me, melt.

I pulled on my green blouse, Edward's favorite color, over my blue jeans. I applied the typical coat of mascara and lip gloss, and then I waited. My car was in the shop after I had been involved in a hit and run last year. Most mechanics can't fix a car that is older than them, and my truck was ancient. Edward had been taking me to school and dropping me off at home since the end of sophomore year, not that I minded. I loved seeing him before I had been up for an hour. He always knew just what to say to make me laugh.

The doorbell rang interrupting me from my thoughts. I flung myself off the couch, with uncontrollable enthusiasm. I took a quick peek in the mirror, as I did everyday, praying that today something would be different and he would see me as more than his best friend. No such luck so far, I thought bitterly.

I opened the door. There he stood, one day he might cease to stun me when he smiled. It was doubtful.

"Hello Bella," I loved the way his voice sounded when he said my name. It gave me goose bumps, which I tried to ignore.

"Hey," I replied shyly. Not the most romantic greeting, but it would have to do.

"You ready?" He asked. I nodded and he grabbed my hand. My hand was the only part of my body that I could feel. The feel of his hand in mine seemed to electrify my entire arm. Does he feel it too? He opened my door for me, like the gentleman he was. His manners were just an added bonus.

He climbed into the driver's seat. He turned down the radio, which was playing the latest one hit wonder's single. "So how was your night?" I asked. Sometimes I would have a very difficult time focusing on Edward's words, the only thing that I saw was his lips but rarely did I manage to hear the words he put with them. I stared into his eyes, the shockingly beautiful shades of green stunned my heart. I thought back to the first day that I had seen his eyes up close. It was two years ago after my mom had died.

_I was curled under the covers after my mom's funeral. She had gone to the grocery store to grab a gallon of milk, and she never came back. It had been raining really hard and she couldn't see…her car flipped and she wasn't wearing her seatbelt. That was the thing that bothered me most; she always made a point to tell Edward and me to wear our seatbelts._

_I heard my door creak open, but my head felt too heavy to lift it and see who it was. I heard his voice "Bella?" Edward, I thought. For a moment, all of the pain disappeared. _

_Before I could ask him what he was doing, he crawled under the covers with me and wrapped his arms around me. "Hey buddy," He whispered in my ear, "It's gonna be okay. I promise." That was all it took, the tears were uncontrollable. I twisted in his arms so that I was facing his chest. He pulled me closer as I sobbed into his shirt and moaned how unfair it was._

"_I know," Was all he responded. He was being so strong for me. My mom's death had been hard on him too; she was like his second mom. But I never saw the pain from him; he just pulled me close and promised that everything would be okay. I looked up into his face, which had never been closer, and his eyes drew me in. I never noticed that his eyes had so many colors in them. _

_He stayed with me all night, my dad didn't object. He knew that Edward would never do anything he wouldn't approve of with me. Occasionally Edward would tuck my head under his shoulder and kiss my hair. He didn't know that these simple gestures gave me hope that life could be okay again. _

"And so that's what went down at my house last night," He laughed and so did I. I loved his laugh.

"Ooh, this is a really good song, turn it up!" I squealed. He did as I requested and rolled his eyes.

"Realize by Colbie Caillat? Seriously?" He asked, rolling his yes again. If only he would listen to the message in the lyrics, then maybe I wouldn't beg him to turn it up every time it came on.

"If you'd just realize/ what I just realized/ than we'd be perfect for each other/ and we'd never find another/just realize what I just realized/ we'd never have to wonder if we'd missed out on each other now." I sang loudly. He laughed his angelic laugh again.

"Yes, I'm tone deaf you know that." I said with mock seriousness. He laughed again.

"I love the way you sing." His voice was dripping with sarcasm. I knew he was just joking, but for a moment I had hope that he could actually love something about me, maybe even a lot of things about me.

"Hey is it okay if I come over to your house after school? Alice and Emmett are driving me up the wall." He asked. How could I say 'no'? Alice and Emmett were his older siblings. They were twins that looked nothing alike. Emmett was a giant and Alice was about 4'1". Sometimes I wondered if they were adopted, but quickly dismissed the thought.

"Sure, come over any time you want." Anytime, I thought. We pulled up to school and Edward ran to open my door for me. I love when he does that.

"So what are you doing this weekend?" He asked. He already knew the answer, we spent every weekend together. This was probably one of the reason people thought we were secretly more than friends. Another reason would be that Edward didn't date, and I was never asked. Edward on the other hand had rejected nearly all the females (and the occasional confused male) that had ever shown interest in him.

"_Why did you say 'no' to Jessica Stanley?" I asked him, hoping he would say something like 'Because I'm really in love with you Bella." _

"_Because she's annoying and self centered." He responded as if it were obvious._

"_And what about all the other girls who asked you to homecoming this year?" Sometimes I felt awkward asking him about his dating life, since mine was non-existent._

"_I don't know," He said while running his fingers through his hair, making my heart do a double take. "I just don't feel like wasting my time with a bunch of immature wannabe's. Almost every girls dream here, is to be the popular girl, and quite frankly it's annoying._

"_You know if you don't say yes to one girl by graduation they are all going to think you're gay. Not that that is a bad thing, and I would accept you completely if you were." I amended quickly. Holy crap what if he is gay, the panicked thought ran through my head. _

_He laughed putting my troubled mind at ease. "Bella, I'm not gay. I just like spending time with you more than those other girls." I smiled triumphantly, he liked me best. I know it didn't mean the same thing to him that it did to me, but my heart was soaring._

"Bella? Earth to Bella?" Edward asked waving his hand in front of my face. How embarrassing, I thought.

"S-sorry," I stuttered, "What?" He nodded and pretended to be annoyed. I smiled sheepishly.

"Well before you zoned out on me, I was asking if you wanted to see a movie with me tonight."

"Sure. What do you want to see? Haven't we seen everything that's playing?" I laughed.

"No there's that new Stephen King movie that came out Wednesday." I hated horror movies, but I loved Edward enough to endure nightmares for a couple of weeks.

"Okay, sure, that'll be awesome." I said trying to convince myself. He saw right through me.

"Bella, we don't have to see it if you don't want to." He was so sweet, but he had been talking about this stupid movie for months when the trailer was released.

"Edward, you are going to take me to this movie and we are going to have an awesome time. Plus you can help me with my biology homework before we leave for the movies." He laughed and muttered something about compromise.

Edward and I walked into first period (we had all classes together except for gym, thank God). We had been learning about famous ships in history and after arguing with the school board for weeks, Mrs. Brown was allowed to let us watch the movie Titanic in class. I had seen it at lease once every year since it had come out, I almost had it memorized. I thought back to the first time that I'd seen it, Edward was there. Although he appeared to be watching me more than the movie.

_The tears fell as Rose watched her lifeless Jack drift under the frigid waters. A warm hand brushed them away. Edward hated to see me cry. He had his arm around me and my head was tucked under his chin. It could have been considered romantic, but I knew he was just trying to make me feel better._

_The movie ended and as the credits rolled I asked Edward a question that I had wondered about forever. "Hey Edward?"_

"_Hmm," He responded sleepily. Three and half hour movies always wore him out._

"_Do you believe in love?" I whispered. I tried to prepare myself for any answer that he could respond._

"_I do," My heart soared, "But I'll never fall in love." And then my heart crashed. New tears welled in my eyes, that had nothing to do with the movie. I laughed to try and hide the pain. Every night since then I prayed to God that he was wrong._

Looking back on it now, we were almost seven years old and weren't supposed to be watching that movie, so of course he would have said that he didn't want to fall in love. Maybe now his answer had changed. Suddenly I felt Edward nudge me in the ribs, my head shot up.

"Isabella Cullen, I mean Swan!" Mrs. Brown screamed, all the girls giggled. Edward smiled, I blushed. "What year did Titanic set sail?"

"1912" I responded quickly, trying to hide my embarrassment. And then the film began. Too soon, the bell rang and we had to go to Algebra II


	2. Gifts of Friendship

I told Edward I had to grab something from my locker, so he went down to the lunch room without me. I pulled the delicately wrapped dessert from my bag, hoping it was still intact. When I walked into the cafeteria he saw me and waved. I smiled back.

"Hey where were you?" Alice asked. It was always fun to surprise her, it only happened a few time a year.

"Just getting something from my locker." I lied poorly (let's face it, I'm an awful liar), Alice's eyes squinted.

"Edward, I have something for you." I mumbled as I pulled it out of my lunchbox (yes I still brought my lunch from home), his eyes looked at my curiously. And then he saw the gooey delicious homemade chocolate cupcake that I had made for him.

I stood behind him as I placed it on his lunch tray and gently placed my head on his shoulder, "Happy birthday buddy." I whispered. He took me by surprise when he stood up and pulled me into a tight hug, with a huge smile planted on his face.

"I thought you forgot." He laughed running his fingers through his hair.

"I've known you all your life, have I ever forgotten your birthday? What kind of a friend do you think that I am?" I asked dramatically. He didn't know that I marked September seventeenth on my calendar with a big red heart (what most people do on Valentines Day), I wondered if he would ever understand how much he meant to me. I wondered if he knew how closely I watched him, he fascinated me with his words and expressions.

"Your present is at my house." I responded happily.

"Oh Bella, why did you get me anything? This is great, it's perfect." He whispered as he tucked a fallen lock of hair behind my ear, he had no clue what that did to me.

"Because I'm your best friend and you deserved an awesome birthday present." He rolled his eyes, I loved when he did that.

"You're pretty awesome on your own, you know that?" He asked sweetly, my heart skidded to a halt. Did he just call me awesome? Yes, yes he did! In my head I was jumping up and down, screaming hysterically. However since I didn't want him to think that I had some sort of chemical balance disorder, I played it cool.

"Yeah, I know. Speaking of which, you don't really have to help me with my biology homework that was just my way of getting you to my house. And after your done opening your gift, we can go see that movie. He pulled me into another amazing hug as he shoved the cupcake into his mouth. Man he has an appetite, where does he put it all, I wondered.

The rest of the day seemed to fly by. Soon we were on the road back to my house, I was suddenly very nervous. What if the gift that I was planning to give him, was too intimate? What if he just tossed it aside, like it was nothing, what would I do then? I had almost talked myself into giving it to him, when I heard him open my door.

"Bella are you okay?" He asked. I was great except for the fact that my hands were shaking and I thought that I might pass out.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little woozy." And true to my word, I stumbled a little bit. He steadied me quickly, his eyes questioning. Then he swept me into his arms.

"What am I going to do with you?" he asked while at the same moment I screamed "What are you doing?" He just laughed. He used his key to open the door. I always knew which one because he had carved a 'B' on it, just like I had carved an 'E' on his house key. People always thought that was so cute.

When we entered the kitchen he gently put me on the countertop and filled up a glass with water. "Drink this." He ordered politely. I guess he would know, his dad was a doctor.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, I jumped off the counter and pulled him by the hand to my room. "What are you doing?" He asked me skeptically.

"Giving you your birthday present." I laughed. I glanced quickly around my room trying to remember where I put it. You think he would have noticed the various pictures of us that I had lying around, the charm bracelet he gave me when I turned fourteen that I never took off under any circumstances, and the twelve scrapbooks filled with thousands of pictures of just us from birth to high school. He never seemed to pick up the fact that I was desperately trying to tell him that I loved him.

"Ah, here it is." I flashed a CD case in his direction, "Brace yourself." I warned him. He laughed and sat on my bed completely comfortable. I placed the CD into my stereo and waited, I stopped breathing when the first cords filled the room. I was a pianist, and ever since I had known Edward this melody would play in my head when I was around him. He inspired my music. His eyes grew wide as he realized that I had recorded an original composition for him.

The song slowly drifted to a close, he sat there open mouthed for several seconds. I was waiting for him to speak before I took a breath. He shook his head back and forth and then rushed into my arms.

"Wow," He whispered, making my heart beat wildly. "That was the most beautiful, amazing thing I've ever heard. You wrote that?" He asked in awe. His appreciation was making me brave.

"Yah, I wrote it for you." He smiled a dazzling smile and pulled me into his arms once again. Oh yeah, I was in complete heaven. Life is good, I thought as I breathed in his masculine scent.


	3. Movies With Edward

After a few hours of talking amongst ourselves and cooking dinner for my dad, Edward and I made our way to the movies

After a few hours of talking amongst ourselves and cooking dinner for my dad, Edward and I made our way to the movies. Edward always brought me early because I loved the previews.

"I'm gonna go grab some popcorn." He whispered in my ear. I nodded trying (and failing miserably) to recover from the chills. I watch him as he walked away. Edward was one of those people who could read other people; he just seemed to know things about other people. Why must I be the exception to his gift? Did he not see the love in my eyes, or did he just dismiss it as friendship?

I didn't hear him return. I had allowed my thoughts to wander and now I was in border-line breakdown mode. "Bella?" He asked. I had missed most of the previews and now the theater was dark. "You okay?" He sounded concerned.

I nodded furiously as he sat down and I grabbed a handful of popcorn. He placed the large Dr. Pepper (one straw) in between us. He took a sip, then silently handed me a box of candy. Sour Skittles my favorite, I thought. I smiled up at him thankfully, he grinned back. Then his eyes flickered to the screen as creepy music erupted from the screen. I gulped our drink trying to soothe my nerves.

During one of the scariest parts, I jumped and Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close. "It's okay," He whispered. Was he trying to make me crazy? Even if he wasn't, he was succeeding.

Afterwards Edward took me back to his house. I waved to his family as Edward gently took my hand and pulled me up two flights of stairs towards his room. I doubt Esme would have been comfortable with Edward bringing other girls into his room and closing the door, but I was practically family. I mean I literally spent every holiday with them, since my dad needed a lot of time away after my mom died. The Cullens made me feel at home, made me feel safe, they made me feel loved. I loved all of them; Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and especially Edward.

I walked into his room. It was massive. He had this beautiful window that covered most of his northern wall. On the opposite wall was all of his music and stereo systems. He had stacks and stacks of books on his floor. He had almost as many books as the local library; he had everything from the classics to the occasional sci-fi paperback, which he denied ever buying. Next to his massive king-size bed was a wooden night stand. On the night stand was a picture of us; Edward was standing behind me, his head on my shoulder, his arms wrapped around my waist. We both were smiling widely, completely comfortable together. I smiled every time I saw the picture.

I went and laid on his bed, just like he had laid on mine earlier today. He walked over to me; our faces were close enough so that I felt his butterfly kisses. What was the last thing I ate please let it have been something minty, I prayed.

"Can I show you something?" He whispered.

"Sure." I squeaked, and then blushed. Why could I not form a coherent thought when he was that close? He laughed at my expression. I buried my head in his pillow. Oh my God, it smelled just like him. I inhaled deeply, and broke out in goose bumps.

I heard him open his closet door. I lifted my face up, enough to see but where I could still breathe in his delicious scent. He pulled out the guitar that he bought with his first couple of paychecks, and began to softly strum the strings. His parents didn't know he had this instrument since his room had such good acoustics.

"I've been trying to learn how to play this for you for a long time." He whispered. I nodded, trying to keep my breathing under control. However I couldn't control the gigantic smile that spread across my face. He strummed the guitar and the chords began to melt into a song that I knew and loved; Realize. The chorus rang through my ears, and my heart seemed to inflate. He did this for me? He cared this much about me? Me, boring old me… I mattered to him? And much to my dismay the tears welled and spilled over, unto my cheeks.

Edward never looked up until the song ended. Then he smiled and wiped the tears away tenderly with his thumb, "My playing wasn't that awful was it?" He laughed. I shook my head furiously.

"It was beautiful, thank you so much." I whispered, for I knew my voice would shake. Then I practically threw myself into his arms. To my surprise he hugged me back. I felt the heat of his body pressed to mine, it felt more than amazing.

Then his door flew open, and there stood his older sister Alice. She was gorgeous; her hair was short but still feminine. She kind of reminded me of a gorgeous pixie, not tinker belle style, just amazingly elegant. She and I were pretty good friends. She always let me sleep in her room when I stayed over at the Cullen house, since I think Charlie would have an aneurism if I slept in Edward's room.

"Oh my gosh! Um, as you were," She stuttered. I think she had dream that Edward and I would end up together, I never would admit it but secretly so did I. And now she had walked in on me in Edward's arms. Edward and I just laughed as Alice ran out to spread the gossip through-out the house.


	4. Edward's Sick?

It had been eight days since Edward's birthday

It had been eight days since Edward's birthday. I felt the first rays of dawn were showing through my window. My alarm was set to go off any minute now. I peeled my eyes lids open and placed my hand on the 'snooze' button.

_Edward, _he was my first thought every morning, _he is so amazingly gorgeous. _I dragged my feet into the bathroom and applied the typical layer of makeup. Once again I proved to myself that I there was nothing new about me, and I still wasn't worthy enough for him. My self esteem settled on its usual low.

I rushed down stairs, tripping occasionally over a couple of steps. I heard the purr of his Volvo and rushed to the door. When I saw him, he had his head placed on the steering wheel. He had his door open, and on instinct I rushed over to him.

"Edward are you okay?" I was unable to hide the fear in my voice. Something that I had always laughed about with Edward was his perfect attendance record. He hadn't missed a day since pre-school. The thought of him not being okay had never occurred to me. He shook his head 'no'. I brought my hand to his forehead. His skin felt like it was on fire, he moaned against my touch; his eyes where dazed and bloodshot.

"Come on, let's get you inside." I whispered. I pulled his arm around my shoulders, and got him out of his car (kicking the Volvo's door closed with my foot) and into the house. He sat on the couch. His head was in his hands, it was too obvious that something was wrong.

"Edward? What's wrong?" I whispered. He shook his head. I went to get him a glass of cold water.

"Bella, the room…the room's spinning." He moaned. It broke my heart to know that something wasn't right with him. I wished that I could take the pain for him, someone as good as Edward Cullen didn't deserve this.

"Thanks," He whispered when I handed him the glass. I ran my fingers through his lusciously thick hair, something that I would have never been brave enough to do under normal circumstances. He pulled my hand to rest on his cheek. He glanced up at me, his eyes smoldered, and I gasped; I had never been this close to perfection. He smiled his half smile and my heart sputtered in response.

We stayed there for several minutes; Edward sitting on my couch, me kneeling before him; my hand resting on his warm cheek, his hand on top of mine, our eyes never breaking contact. Then he took my hand and entertained our fingers, he pulled me to the front door.

"Are you sure you're up for going to school. I think you still have a fever." I mumbled. I was still trying to not think about how amazingly right it felt to touch his face, something I've dreamed of doing since second grade but always feared that that would reveal my secret about my feelings about him.

"I'm feeling much better now." He laughed. I smiled, if only he knew how he had taken an ordinary day and made it one of the most amazing moments of my life…ever.

He walked over to the passenger side of the Volvo, and opened my door for me. When I looked up at him, something was still wrong; something about his eyes was off. I knew that he wasn't back to normal just yet.

He turned on the car and my music flooded out of the stereo system. I was beyond flattered; Edward only had his favorite CD in his car. Normally he just listened to the radio.

He must have noticed my expression because he leaned over and said, "I really liked my birthday present. It was the most amazing thing anyone has ever done for me…ever. Thank you." I blushed, I tried to focus on something other than how much I liked him being that close. He was so amazing, he was the only one who could compliment me and make me feel like if his car had had a sunroof I would have floated away.

School was pretty awful, especially since Edward left before lunch. He was feeling dizzy again. He had slipped a note to me before he left, which I will secretly cherish forever:

Bella,

I'm sorry; I'm not feeling too good again. Alice will give you a ride home. Try not to kill yourself in gym, sorry but you know how dangerous basketball can be for you. Stay safe, I expect a full report on today's events tonight by phone.

-Edward

After Alice dropped me off at my house I started making dinner. It was strangely eerie, not having Edward help me make dinner. It was too quiet without Edward's laugh. I put on some music to try and fill the void. I was far too attached, I realized, since something was wrong when he wasn't with me. It was like something was missing.

Around six, I couldn't take anymore I had to call him. He answered on the second ring. He tried to cover his cough, he failed miserable.

"Hey Bella," His normally silky voice was raspy. He sounded awful.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Even though I knew that he probably felt terrible and didn't want to talk to me at all.

"I've been better. So how was school today? Did I miss anything interesting?" I racked my brain for something to tell him, anything, to keep him on the other end.

"Oh, in biology Mike Newton's lab coat caught on fire and Mr. Banner had to tackle him to put out the flames. Some Friday huh?" His musical laugh filled my ears.

"Why do I always miss the good stuff?" He wondered

"Sure, Mr. Perfect Attendance, since you've missed so much." He laughed again. I shivered and my toes curled. I was so totally in love with him.

After we had talked for a few minutes, he surprised me yet again. "Hey Bella, I hate to ask this, but I'm bored out of my skull over here. Would you mind coming over? Please…" He begged. He was so sweet; I was amazed that he wanted my presence around him.

"Sure, I guess I can." I laughed, as if I had anywhere else I would rather go. "Charlie will let me take the cruiser. I'll bring some soup."

"I don't deserve a friend like you, you are so amazing." My heart felt like I would go into cardiac arrest, "I'll see you in a little while, okay? Bye buddy." Then he hung up, childishly afterwards I jumped off my bed and danced around my room. I was officially on cloud nine.

I talked to Charlie and he gladly gave me the keys to the cruiser. He and I spoke as little as possible. He never really healed from my mom's death; it was still very painful for both of us to be near each other. After I scooped some soup into a plastic bowl, I headed for the door.

I used my key; I hadn't used the door bell since we were eight. Jokingly I always called out the same greeting when I entered the Cullen home:

"Mom, Dad, it's your other daughter." They always laughed. Esme came to hug me, "Hello dear," She whispered into my hair.

"How is he?" I asked gently. It must be hard for a mother to watch her youngest (and secretly favorite) child be sick for the first time in sixteen years. She shook her head, not the most encouraging gesture.

"Can I, can I see him?" I don't know why I was whispering but I was. She nodded and I flew up the stairs, determined to see my friend. I opened his door slowly, peaking to see if he was asleep.

"Bella?" He called out to me, it took all the control I could muster not to jump onto his bed and wrap my arms around him.

"Yeah it's me." I walked into his room and sat on his bed, kicking off my shoes. I held up the soup and plastic spoons. "I come bearing gifts." He laughed. After he ate, we talked and I kept inching closer until somehow ended up in his arms. His arm draped across my shoulders, my other limply laying across his stomach. His body was hot with fever and my skin was naturally cold. We regulated each other's temperatures, he kept me warm, I kept him cold.

We must have fallen asleep because I woke up with his entire family at the foot of his bed. It was too early for me to feel embarrassed. Esme was giggling quietly into her hand, Emmett was grinning ear to ear, Alice was holding her digital camera up showing everyone the pictures she had just taken of us, and she was jumping up and down so much that the floor was shaking.

"What I miss?" Edward groggily asked. We hadn't moved a muscle since last night.

"I have no idea." I mumbled, tucking my head under his collarbone. I was desperate for me sleep, and he was so comfortable.

"Why is the floor shaking?" He asked, laying his head on top of mine.

"Alice" I mumbled into his warm body. His arms tightened around me.

"Alice go away," His voice thick with sleep. He must have been just as tired as I was.

"Okay, okay, let's leave the two love birds alone." Emmett's voice boomed.

"Shut up!" Edward and I yelled at the same time, his family laughed. We heard the door close.


	5. When Things Go From Bad to Worse

**WARNING: This is a short chapter, but a lot happens. I am working on chapter six now and it should be up today or tommorow. I won't make you wait long. Hope you enjoy.**

**P.S. I still don't own Twilight.**

After Edward's family had oh-so-subtly woken us up, I couldn't seem to get back to sleep even though it was an un-godly hour...far too early for my liking. I peaked up at Edward, his eyes were open but there was still something missing in them; his eyes normally had this sparkle, but since he had been sick I hadn't noticed it.

"Hey," I whispered. Oh crap, I thought, what if my breath is really bad. I locked my lips and vowed not to say another word until he was a good three feet away (just to be safe). He ran his hand up and down my shoulder, making my toes cramp from excessive curling.

"You want to get some breakfast?" He asked beautifully. His appetite is coming back, that's always a good sign. I nodded making sure my lips stayed securely shut.

We walked out of his room; suddenly he stopped and placed his hand on the banister of the stairs. He looked like he had a migraine; his hand was placed on his temple. I hoped he wasn't still dizzy.

"Bella," He whispered. I rushed to his side, his eyes were more bloodshot than I thought possible. His head kept falling forward and he had broken out in a cold sweat. "Bella, I'm not feeling too good." Then he collapsed.

It was like the worst thing anyone can imagine. Watching the one you love fall to the floor; his beautiful emerald eyes rolling back in his head; his skin paler than the usual pale. I screamed as I dropped to my knees.

His family rushed up the flights of stairs. I continued to scream. I couldn't get a hold of myself, I knew that my screaming wouldn't help him; all it would do was give everyone a headache.

"Oh my God! Bella what happened?" Carlisle ran to his fallen son. Emmett pulled me into his arms; my eyes no longer could see Edward.

"Please Carlisle you have to help him. We were just walking and he collapsed." I squirmed in Emmett's arms trying to see him, but he held me back firmly. I could hear Esme crying over he son, but all I could see was Emmett's shirt.

"Rose! I need you to go get the Mercedes ready! Now Rose, Go!" Carlisle shouted. Emmett finally let me turn around enough to see Carlisle pull a lifeless Edward over his shoulder like he weighed nothing at all, and take him down the stairs.

"Shhh, Bella, it's gonna be okay." Emmett soothingly whispered into my ear. Without realizing it I had been chanting 'You have to help him' over and over again.

Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Edward were all in the Mercedes. Emmett, Alice and I took the Volvo. Emmett was driving, while Alice was in the backseat trying to stop the tremors that were shaking through my entire body.

We arrived at the hospital in time to see them put Edward on a gurney and wheel him off towards the intensive care unit. Then there was nothing to do but wait.


	6. Confessing My Love To Him

Waiting is the worst part

Waiting is the worst part. Waiting to see if the one you love will be okay. What if he had some type of terminal illness? What if he had a tumor on his brain stem? I'd heard about a case like that on the news. What if something was seriously wrong and I never got to tell him how much he meant to me?

I guess the tests are what took so long. They were testing his blood to see what could possibly be wrong with him. I laughed when I heard that they were taking blood. Good thing he's unconscious since he probably would have had a heart attack, I thought. Edward is secretly terrified of needles.

After about four hours the doctors had identified what was plaguing Edward. It was some type of rare flu, it was really old- practically unheard of- and the doctors had to call several of their medical friends to figure out how to treat it. This did nothing to help my resolve, but if Carlisle trusted them than I probably could too.

Thankfully Edward was no longer in intensive care and he was now on antibiotics and had been given a large dose of morphine, so he would be out for a while. At lease now I knew that he wasn't dying from some painful disease, he looked at peace for the first time in several days.

The nurse announced that his family could see him now. On instinct I rose and started walking towards his room. Suddenly a larger woman was standing in my path, she was chewing bubble gum and her breath smelled faintly of cigarettes.

"I said family only." She spat at my face. I stepped backwards, my heart sinking to the pit of my stomach. I just nodded and started to walk back to the waiting room, now I was fighting the tears. The last thing the Cullens needed was some blubbering teenage girl in the waiting room.

"No!" Carlisle said in a firm voice, "Bella is family, and she will be treated as such." He pulled me by the hand past the awful nurse. With any normal patient's family this wouldn't have worked, but Dr. Cullen's name carried a lot of authority. You didn't get on his bad side. Emmett smiled a mocking smile at her, I almost laughed.

We walked into Edward's hospital room. It was tiny and filled with all types of beeping equipment that looked very intimidating. There were two squeaky leather seats that both his parents took. All of the kids had to stand in the doorway. Poor Emmett could barely breathe without knocking into someone.

Edward looked better even though he was unconscious. His hair was still as messy as ever, but some color had returned to his face. I was happy that when I saw him I didn't have flashbacks to him falling on the floor. I worried that that sight would always haunt me, and deep down I knew it already was. His left arm was housing at least six different tubes; I did my best not to look at that, it bothered me.

We stayed in his room for fifteen minutes and then we decided to give his parents some time with him. It was very difficult for me to leave Edward in that room. All I wanted to do was stay with him. As I walked down the hall I thought about some of my favorite memories…all of them included Edward.

_It was hard, when your best friend gets asked to junior prom by almost every girl and not one guy asks you. The thing is all of the girls would ask Edward to be there date right in front of me, as if they were trying to prove how much more confident and beautiful they were than me. So every time another girl would ask him my heart would sink. I had tried to tell myself that one day he would say yes to one of these nameless bimbos and I would have to be okay with that. I lied._

"_Bella?" His musical voice was echoing off the empty walls of my kitchen. I had been avoiding him ever since I saw him talking and laughing with Angela Webber yesterday, it was just too painful knowing that someone else was going to do all the things with him that I had only dreamed of doing. It was times like this that I regretted ever giving him a house key._

_I was curled into a little ball in the pantry with the lights off. Unfortunately he knew exactly where to find me, he knew me too well. _

"_Bella, honey what's wrong?" He dropped to his knees beside me and wiped the tears away. I couldn't exactly tell him that I was jealous of Angela (I didn't want to seem like a stalker) so I did what any rational love-crazed teenager would do, I lied._

"_Oh it's just family stuff." I couldn't meet his eyes when I said it, it was really hard to lie to him and my eyes always gave me away. He pulled me into a tight hug which made all the pain stop for a few moments and all I felt was his warmth. _

"_Oh jeez I feel like such a baby." I whispered as he pulled away and I wiped the new tears away. He laughed and went for a tear that I missed. I went for it at the same time and our hands met, mine on top of his. Translation…heaven._

"_Bella you deserve a good cry, you've been through a lot." He said with a laugh. The ironic thing is that Edward never let anyone see him cry, he felt like it was a sign of weakness; so one day he just stopped the tears and they haven't flowed since._

"_So subject change," I mumbled lamely, "When are you picking up Angela Webber?" He looked at me like I had just grown three heads._

"_You know, when are you picking her up for prom?" I tried to keep from breaking as I said it. The pain from those words seared my already mangled heart, and it took my breath away._

"_Bella, I'm not taking Angela to prom. Why would you think that?" His voice was sincere and his eyes were confused. I could feel the pieces of my heart sewing themselves back together. _

"_Well I saw you talking and laughing with her after school yesterday." I whispered now feeling like a complete and utter moron._

"_Bella," He shook his head, "the only person I could think of going to prom with is you." My eyes must have been bigger than the rest of my face when I looked into his emerald eyes. "You're my best friend and the other girls they don't mean anything to me." _

Charlie heard about Edward and brought me some new clothes and the contents of my purse (my keys, my phone, and my iPod). It was around midnight now and Edward was probably going to sleep through the night. Carlisle and Esme were letting all of us have some time alone with Edward. Alice just watched him sleep while Emmett talked to him and told him how girly it was to faint.

As I changed my clothes in the bathroom I looked at the necklace Edward had given me. I thought back to that day- Edward's fifth birthday, one of my favorite (and potentially embarrassing moments).

_Our moms were sitting on the nearby park bench. It was Edward's birthday party, all the other kids had gone home but our moms took us out for ice cream at the park. After out treat Edward and I played in the sand box._

_As we were digging Edward found something. It was a ring probably from one of those gumball machines, obviously not expensive. "Bella do you trust me?" He asked, completely serious. He grasped the ring into a fist._

"_Of course." I responded without looking up from my sandcastle._

"_Then will you do something with me?" I looked at him; he was now standing outside of the sandbox holding out his hand to me. I took it with caution._

"_Edward what are you doing?" He put his finger to my lips. What was going on here, I wondered. _

"_Bella I have to do this, the ring is a sign. Just go with it." He winked at me and got on one knee. My heart started beating faster than can possibly be healthy. I looked over at our moms. Esme had the video camera zoomed in on us and a huge smile on her face. My mom had dropped her ice cream onto the sidewalk and had her hands over her mouth. _

"_Isabella Marie Swan, you are my best friend and you always will be. Will you marry me?" He asked. I felt my cheeks burn. But how could I say no, that was the first moment I really realized how deeply I loved and needed him. Life would be wrong if Edward Cullen was not in mine. I vowed that day to myself never to let our friendship fade away, no matter who we grew into. _

"_Yeah. I'd love to Edward." I whispered. I faintly heard my mom frantically asking Esme if her video camera had audio, but I didn't care. He then stood up and bent down to kiss me on the cheek (he always was taller than me), and then we went hand-in-hand towards the monkey bars._

Yes we were five when he had asked me to marry him. We never mentioned it again, I wondered if he forgot. Regardless, I never did. The ring that now was on a chain around my neck had always been one of my most valuable possessions. I had daydreamed many times about my imaginary wedding to Edward and then felt depressed because it defiantly would never happen.

I hadn't even realized that I was now changed and was sitting in the waiting room with a massive smile on my face. Esme came and sat next to me, she seemed a little disturbed by my expression. It must have looked odd to a mother, when your child is laying in a hospital bed and his best friend has the stupid grin on her face, I decided to explain myself.

"Esme, do you remember when Edward proposed to me?" Suddenly her smile was almost as big as mine and we were both sharing hushed giggled.

"Ah yes, my son always was quite the Casanova when it came to you." I blushed. If only, I thought. "Bella, I'm so grateful that he has you. You are the greatest friend I could ever wish for him." I was deeply touched by Esme's comments and felt the waterworks threaten yet again.

"Bella do you want to see him now?" Carlisle asked. I nodded, now suddenly nervous. Was this the right time to let him know how much he meant to me? And if I did decide to tell him, what would I say 'Hey its nice weather out; by the way I love you'?

Before I could ponder my thoughts anymore, Esme gently shoved me into Edward's room carrying my overstuffed purse looking like a moron. I heard the door close quietly behind me.

I stood there for a moment wondering whether I should go to the one I loved or leave him because I was too scared to tell him how special he was to me. That was all before I looked at him; once I saw him it was over.

I dropped my bag in the nearest chair and ran to his side. Looking back on it I can't believe what I did next; I crawled into his hospital bed doing my best not to disturb his left arm. I curled into his chest, and everything felt right. They way my body fit with his, almost like we were made to be this way. Despite all the medication and stress this day had brought with it, his touch made me feel at peace but like jumping out of my skin at the same time.

"Hey buddy," I whispered feeling completely dense. No good could possibly come from this, I thought; but one look at his angelic face gave me the courage to go on with my agonizing confession.

"I have a secret. It's something that I've dreamed about telling you for a long time." I cleared my throat and exhaled loudly. I tried to think positively, I mean it wasn't like he could reject me since he wasn't conscious.

"I guess I decided to tell you this way to avoid embarrassing eye contact, and I didn't want you to think that you had to feel the same way for the sake of our friendship." I was babbling now and forced myself to shut up. My heart was racing and I knew if I didn't get this out soon I would have to be sedated.

"Plus I've never seen you sick before; and it got me thinking, what if something did happen to you…and I never got to…? I looked at my hand resting on his chest. I had to get this out; I had seventeen years of hidden love bottled up inside of me and as if a dam had bust everything rushed out at once.

"Anyways," I blinked back the tears, "I want to let you in on a secret…my secret. I'm not who you think I am. In fact my disguise is so thin I'm surprised you haven't seen right through me. You always could read people so well, how you missed this amazes me." I laughed, in yet another clever maneuver to attempt to avoid emotional intimacy.

"I'm the girl of your dreams masquerading as your best friend." My voice didn't shake, the world didn't end, and I felt like a weight had been lifted off of my shoulders as I spoke my truest feelings to the man I loved.

"Sometimes I want to tear off the charade, but I can't because I'm afraid of loosing you. And I know that one day I will…to a Jessica or an Angela; and I'll be okay with that, if she's what you want and she makes you feel the way my heart feels when I'm with you. Okay that sounded clingy and really dorky, but it's true. This is so much easier when you're unconscious." I mumbled into his chest, smiling slightly to myself.

"My dad, in all of his extensive relationship lectures, told me that there are two types of girls; the ones you grow out of and the ones you grow into. I really hope I'm the ladder." I laughed as the first tear fell. I had never been so vulnerable with him, it was scary.

"I may not be the one you love today, but maybe soon you'll realize it. I'll wait with you until then, because I think you're worth the wait." I whispered as I kissed him gently on the cheek. I reached into my purse and pulled out my iPod and then the song that fit our relationship like a glove, filled our ears.

"If you'd just realize what I just realized/ Than we'd be perfect for each other/ And we'd never find another."

"Realize it." I whispered as the vast emotions of the day took over. I fell asleep cuddling into his chest with his right arm wrapped around me; listening to that heavenly melody. I faintly remember hearing his door open and giggles. Alice, I thought.


	7. Finally Realizing

Chapter Seven: Finally Realizing

_Edward's Perspective_

You'll never believe the kind of day I've had. First off I woke up, with my best friend in my arms. I was completely comfortable with her there; it was nice having her so close. She always knew just what to say to make everything okay, and I loved her for that. Then I felt my bedroom floor start to shift, as if someone was jumping up and down.

"What I miss?" I asked Bella; sensing that she would be awake. She was getting restless against my skin. I heard faint giggles and hushed whispers, neither were coming from Bella.

"I have no idea." She whispered; her head sneaking under my collarbone. In all the years I'd known her, I never realized how well our bodies fit together. In many ways we were like two pieces of a puzzle.

"Why is the floor shaking?" I laid my head gently on top of hers. God I love the smell of her shampoo, is it strawberry, I thought absent mindedly to myself. I didn't really care about the answer to my question; I couldn't really focus on anything other than how amazing it felt to be this close to her.

"Alice" She whispered into my skin. The feel of her breath on my skin caused me to break out in goose bumps. What was Alice doing in my room, watching us? Was everybody in here? Thoughts were racing through my mind at startling speeds, but I couldn't seem to open my eyes yet. My arms tightened around her petite body.

"Alice go away!" I half shouted half whispered. Bella was the only thing that mattered in this moment. I had never been this close to her for this long and didn't want Alice disrupting it.

"Okay, okay let's leave the two lovebirds alone!" Emmett's voice filled the room. Crap, I thought, my entire family has been watching us sleep for God only knows how long.

"Shut up!" We yelled in unison. A smile crept on my face. I loved when we had the same thought at the same moment. I felt her snuggling closer to me. I was surprised by how much I enjoyed what happened when she got closer. Everywhere my skin met hers was on fire, but there was no pain. I never thought about how much I loved spending time with her, and how much I needed her.

I never went to sleep after my family left. The burning would never stop. It was as if there was something inside her body that was calling to something in mine, and I could not seem to get close enough to her. I had never had this feeling with anyone before. Must be the fever, I thought.

I knew that if Bella had been anyone else, my poor mother would have had a heart attack. I could practically hear her voice, 'Edward you had a girl alone in your bedroom!' But she knew that Bella and I hadn't done anything she wouldn't approve of. I was lucky to have a best friend who was so well loved by my family… she was practically family, except I didn't think of her as another sister, not at all. She was the one person I could always depend on; she was so strong, and in those few moments when she wasn't I was there with her trying to mend her broken heart. She was always there when I needed someone to talk to; she was there when I felt like I was lost and she always guided me home. She was like the stars in my own personal sky.

I don't know if Bella ever went back to sleep but about an hour later her beautiful brown eyes looked up into mine. She is so beautiful first thing in the morning, I thought. Wow! Where did that come from? I wondered.

"Hey." She whispered sweetly. Her voice broke me out of my rather confusing thoughts. I ran my hand up and down her arm, making sure that she wasn't cold.

"You want to get some breakfast?" I asked. She nodded; strangely she seemed to avoid using her lips. Wonder why that is, I questioned.

As I stood up, I instantly regretted it. The second my skin broke contact with hers, my head felt like it would split open from immense pain and the room was spinning like a carousel on haywire. I felt my skin getting clammy. I looked up at Bella; she was standing in the doorway. Her eyes questioning, I tried to smile. I somehow focused on her and made it to the door and out into the hallway. Then I had to grasp onto the banister and knew that I couldn't make it any further.

Bella looked back at me, her eyes fearful. I put my hands on the sides of my head, putting all of my weight against the banister, and began rubbing my temples. It didn't help…at all.

"Bella" I whispered. She rushed over to me. My head felt so heavy and it kept falling forward. I tried to keep my eyes on hers, her lips were trembling. Maybe she was saying something, but I couldn't hear her; all I could hear was an intense annoying ringing. "Bella I'm not feeling so good." And then it all went black.

Faintly I heard Bella's screams and wished more than anything that somehow I could find her in the blackness and reassure her that everything was fine. It physically pained me knowing that something was scaring her. I heard her magical voice getting farther and farther away.

"_Hey Edward?" She asked me. I loved the curiosity in her voice; her eyes betrayed the confusion that she was feeling internally. She was clutching her seatbelt in a death grip._

"_Yes Bella?" I asked as innocently as I could muster. She scrunched her eyebrows together and I couldn't help the smirk that emerged on my face. I loved when she was trying to figure out what I was thinking. _

"_Where are you taking me?" She was trying to stay angry and I had kept our destination a secret._

"_Somewhere special." I hinted. I pulled into my driveway. As planned everyone else was out. _

"_Somewhere special is your house?" She asked her voice filled with confusion. I smiled again, and went to open her door. _

_We stepped into the front room and she recognized immediately that a lot was different. There were exactly six hundred forty eight candles lit throughout the house, mostly in the kitchen. When I placed the order for the candles, the sales woman at Bath and Body Works (not that I went there often, but this was an emergency) was convinced I was an arsonist. I wanted the house to be filled with Bella's favorite scent, cucumber melon._

"_Oh Edward!" Her voice filled with the amazement I prayed it would have. "You did this?" She whispered. I nodded and grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the kitchen._

_It smelled amazing. I had practiced making mushroom ravioli (Bella's favorite Italian dish) for the last month, until I knew the recipe inside and out. What can I say, this dinner meant a lot to me._

_I pulled out Bella's chair and she sat down happily. I pulled out the small basket of bread sticks, two cokes, and two large bowls of Italian perfection. She just shook her head back and forth, her mouth hanging open._

"_I can't believe you did all of this for me." She whispered. Did she not realize that I would do anything that made her happy? _

"_Happy Birthday Bella," I whispered. "Thank you for being the most amazing friend I could ever have. You mean so much to me, and I am so glad that you are a part of my life." That's when the tears welled in her eyes and she quickly ran into my arms for a long hug, which I didn't object to giving her. After a moment or two she pulled away and went back to her chair. _

_We spent the next couple of hours staring at each other, candles providing the only light. We talked and laughed. And then I gave her the present I had picked out for her; a third edition copy of Wuthering Heights she was so surprised that first she laughed and then she cried. And my heart felt like it would explode in my chest from the pride I felt for making her happy. _

I faintly remember hearing voices a little later, then silence again. I heard an annoying but constant beeping sound but couldn't seem to find my eyes to open them. I had no idea where I was. Then I heard my parent's voices. My mom went to kiss my forehead and I felt her tears hit my face. Why would my mom be crying? I hated when she was upset. They talked to me for a while; I kept drifting in and out of awareness. When I heard the door open and close I frantically hunted for the key to opening my eyes. I felt like none of my body was under my control. I was basically paralyzed but could still hear and feel everything that was going on around me.

Alice came in to talk to me a little later. She didn't say anything but I smelt her perfume and knew that she was there. She just rubbed my hand for a little while and left. I had never heard Alice be quiet, in my life, it was terrifying.

Then a little while later, I heard Emmett's voice echo off the small walls that I assumed where in a hospital of some sort. He gave me a forty five minute lecture on how I scared the crap out of Bella (which made me feel worse than I thought possible. The last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt Bella), and how girly it was to faint (if I could have found my lips, I would have laughed). Then he left saying something about someone who really wanted to talk to me.

My door opened and closed. Good lord, I thought, how many more people can come to my room tonight? Whoever it was didn't say anything at first. They seemed to be wondering whether or not to leave. Then I heard footsteps coming closer and something being dropped into one of the chairs that had been used so often tonight.

"Hey buddy," She whispered. Bella, I thought. I was more desperate than ever to 'wake up', I had to see her again. I didn't know how long we had been apart but I missed her more than I ever have before. She seemed to sense my desire to be closer to her, for she crawled into the bed next to me, we fit perfectly together.

"I have a secret. It's something I've dreamed about telling you for a long time." She was shaking. What could she possibly have to tell me? Suddenly I got really nervous. In all the years I'd known Bella, she had never used this tone around me. It didn't help that I couldn't see her face. She cleared her throat and tried to begin again.

"I guess I decided to tell you this way to avoid embarrassing eye contact, and I didn't want you to think that you had to feel the same way for the sake of our friendship." She always said too much when she was nervous. Why would she be nervous around me? I still didn't understand what she was talking about. I felt her heart racing against my chest, the rhythm was strong and healthy and I liked feeling it so close to my own heart.

"Plus I've never seen you sick before; and it got me thinking, what if something did happen to you…and I never got to…?" She stopped again. I was holding my breath, begging her to continue.

"Anyways," She tried to say, I heard her voice break. Bella, please don't cry, I silently begged. "I want to let you in on a secret…my secret. I'm not who you think I am." Huh? What does that mean? But then she began again. "In fact my disguise is so thin I'm surprised you haven't seen right through me. You always could read people so well, how you missed this amazes me." I was so totally confused. What was she talking abut?

"I'm the girl of your dreams masquerading as your best friend." Did she really just say that? I felt such relief hearing her say those words, she did care for me as much as I cared for her. I had been denying my feelings for so long, that when they resurfaced the force they carried shocked me. But I knew without a doubt in that moment, I was hopelessly, passionately in love with her.

"Sometimes I want to tear off the charade, but I can't because I'm afraid of loosing you. And I know that one day I will…to a Jessica or an Angela; and I'll be okay with that, if she's what you want and she makes you feel the way my heart feels when I'm with you. Okay that sounded clingy and really dorky, but it's true. This is so much easier when you're unconscious." She whispered into my chest. I wished more than anything that I could wrap my arms around her and tell her that I didn't want anyone else. She was everything I could ever want.

"My dad, in all of his extensive relationship lectures, told me that there are two types of girls; the ones you grow out of and the ones you grow into. I really hope I'm the ladder." You are, I was screaming in my head. Why couldn't I tell her how much I loved her? Suddenly everything about her took on new meaning. Everything that we had ever done together meant so much more, now that I knew we had spent our lives denying who we wanted the most; we were just so afraid of rejection and what that would do to our friendship.

"I may not be the one you love today, but maybe soon you'll realize it. I'll wait for you until then, because I think you're worth the wait." Bella, I have realized it! I love you! I need to be with you! You are the one I want to be with! I was screaming inside of the prison that was my body. All I wanted was to be with her. I felt a single tear fall onto my shoulder and wished more than ever that I could hold her.

Suddenly I felt her pull away and my arms ached to pull her back into my grasp. I've never needed anyone as much as I needed her, now. After she had confirmed my feeling she had become the most important thing in my world. I'd never felt feelings like this for anyone, but I knew that they were real and they were right.

She came back into my arms and I felt whole once again. This time she had something in her hands and it was making music. Realize, I thought. I would have rolled my eyes if I could. But for the first time I truly listened to the lyrics:

"If you'd just realize/What I'd just realized/ Then we'd be perfect for each other/ and we'd never find another." And then it dawned on me. All those times when she had played this song when I was around, insisting that I turn it up, she had been trying to tell me how she felt. How could I have been so obliviously stupid?

The song ended and she whispered "Realize it." I loved having her lips so close to me, it made my heart beat erratically. A few minutes later I heard her breathing even out and knew that she was asleep, snuggled next to me. I had never been more comfortable in my life. I had finally realized her feelings for me and my feelings for her…and I was so glad.

**Author's Note: Looking back on the story, I should have named it "Realize" but I guess it's too late now. What do you guys think? I hope Edward's mind didn't fail to impress. If you guys liked it, I'll do more from EPOV. Don't worry the story isn't done yet…a few more chapters. **


	8. All Was Right in the World

Around three in the morning, Emmett's stone grasp pulled me from Edward's still sedated form

Around three in the morning, Emmett's stone grasp pulled me from Edward's still sedated form. I pulled me eyes which took quite the effort. I need caffeine… badly.

"Emmett why don't you take Bella home; I think she has had all she can handle for today." Carlisle laughed.

"No, I'm not tired." I mumbled. The words weren't legible even to my ears. Emmett laughed and carried me off towards the parking garage, stopping to grab Edward's key chain (he was the only Cullen that had a key to my house). The next time I opened my eyes I was laying in my bed and rain was falling outside. It was too overcast to have any idea what time it was.

Edward, I thought. My first thought of the day and my last thought of the night…he always was. God, thank you for bringing him into my life. I dressed quickly in a beachy white dress and jeans under it (despite what everyone else thinks I believe that dresses and jeans are cute) and didn't even bother with my hair (it looked awful).

I was at the hospital within the next forty five minutes. Edward still hadn't woken up yet, but none of the doctors were worried, apparently he had been heavily medicated the night before.

I peaked into his room, no one was in there. So with the Mission Impossible theme song playing in my head I snuck over to his bedside, carefully closing the door behind me. I wanted to watch him sleep and hear his breathing, maybe I would talk to him some more. His unconsciousness made me brave and I took his huge, warm, hand in mine. I liked our hands being intertwined together, it felt better than good.

"Hey, it's me again. So how was your night?" I felt like an idiot since I knew he wouldn't respond. So I continued the conversation on as if he had, "That good huh? Well I was really worried about you last night, but the doctors say that you are going to make a complete recovery and will be better in a few weeks if you take your antibiotics." I half expected him to nod, or laugh, or roll his eyes or something.

"Okay you know I've always had an issue with uncomfortable silences, so for the love of God say something!" I half screamed. And then the most amazing thing happened, his beautiful eyes fluttered open as I continued my rant. His hand tightened around mine.

"Hey," He whispered; his voice hoarse from sleep. I gasped and then tackled the poor guy. I had never hugged someone so tightly but he held me firmly as well. And then much to my extreme embarrassment I cried. He rubbed my back but never released his grip on me.

"If I'd known that screaming at you to wake up would have worked I would have done that yesterday." I laughed as he wiped the tears away. Every time I cried he did that, and every time it was almost more than my nervous system could tolerate.

"I really missed you buddy." He whispered. He was about to say something else but was interrupted by the rest of his family.

"Oh my gosh! Mom, Dad, Edward's awake!" Alice's screams flooded the entire hospital.

_Edward's Perspective:_

Let's recap, shall we? In the last twenty four hours I had been diagnosed with a rare flu that few people knew existed much less how to treat. And more importantly, I discovered that my best friend was really the love of my life in disguise.

Looking back on all of our times together, I knew that deep down I had always loved her. She just had to say it to bring it to the surface. Last night Bella had confessed that there was something more to our friendship than I was aware of. She fell asleep in my arms, which I could not move but could feel, I had never been so comfortable. And then my idiot brother, Emmett, pulled her away from me. It felt like something was missing, something more important than air. I had never missed someone so much.

I was still awake but had no control over when my body opened its eyes. It was all a very frustrating matter. And now there was nothing to do but wait, wait to wake.

For what felt like the hundredth time, my door opened. I figured it was my parents since they hadn't been in to check on me for a few hours. Then I felt her silky skin touch mine. I couldn't see her but she felt beautiful to me. I realized, in that moment, that the spaces in between my fingers were made so her fingers could fill them. When I was with her I was complete.

"Hey it's me again." As if I didn't know her by her touch. "How was your night?" I wanted to tell her how spectacular my night was. She had been there and made me see how empty I would be without her. But sadly I couldn't say anything.

"That good huh?" I wanted to laugh along with her. I loved her sarcasm. It made her spunky, and different, and beautiful. "Well I was really worried about you last night, but the doctors say that you are going to make a complete recovery and will be better in a few weeks if you take your antibiotics." I wanted to roll my eyes. She had taken vitamins every day since we were two. She had always been a health freak when it came to medication. God I wanted to talk to her so badly!

She seemed to sense my inner struggle and screamed (which I found terribly amusing), "Okay you know I've always had an issue with uncomfortable silences, so for the love of God say something!" I focused all of my energy on her and her voice, and how much I longed to see her again. And then my eyes opened and I saw an angel before me, her brown locks cascading down her shoulders and onto her white dress. She had never been so beautiful to me. How could I have ignored my feelings for her for all these years?

"Hey," I whispered my voice not as smooth as I wished it to be. Then her face lit up with recognition, awe, and possibly love, then she threw herself on top of me. I held her as close as I could her. She was so soft and warm. I loved being able to touch her. Then I felt her warm tears fall onto my chest.

"If I'd known that screaming at you to wake up would have worked I would have done that yesterday." She laughed as I wiped the tears away. The tears were water but her touch felt like fire. Nothing could ever compare to this moment, I thought. Waking up and finding the woman that I love waiting for me.

"I really missed you buddy." I whispered as I brushed her hair out of her face. She was more than gorgeous. I was about to confess how amazing I thought she was when Alice (as usual with her perfect timing skills) came barreling through the door.

"Oh my gosh! Mom, Dad, Edward's awake!" She screeched. I understood that it was now or never; I took a deep breath and pulled her close. Her eyes widened and then relaxed. When her lips were a fraction of an inch from mine I whispered,

"I finally realized Bella" And then my lips came crashing down on hers. She was immediately responsive. It was like nothing I had ever experienced before (not that I had kissed a lot of girls) but for as long as we were connected the rest of the world didn't matter. I truly believe that for the briefest instant when our lips met, the world stopped spinning. I knew then, that I had been given the most amazing gift. I knew that Bella was the person I was supposed to kiss for the rest of my life. Of course every amazing moment has to end sooner or later, as did this one, when we heard faint applause and cheers.

"Well it's about time little bro." Emmett wailed. Mom wiped a fake tear from her eye and Alice constantly chanted 'I told you so'. I really should listen to Alice more often.

_Fast Forward Three Years:_

_Bella's Perspective_

**Author's Advice: Read the second flashback in chapter six before you read any further. You'll be glad you did. Continue…**

Edward had been acting strangely lately. I was starting to get worried. We were almost done with college. I was working on trying to put a CD out with my compositions on it, and Edward was almost done writing his second book. Needless to say, life was good.

We moved into our apartment a few years ago and filled it with art and literature and music. It was really a haven for us. I loved our life together; our families and friends were all very supportive of our relationship.

We had been together ever since that day at the hospital. I thought about it often and it was the main setting for Edward's first book _Realizing: A Tribute to True Love. _(I bet you can guess whose story inspired him). What can I say, he was a romantic? And I loved him for it.

Now we were walking through the park as we had done so many times in the past, but something was different this time. Edward looked mildly terrified and very nervous. I went through my basic checklist: Okay, it's not my birthday or his mom's birthday, it's not our anniversary, and he better not be breaking up with me. I silently begged the Gods.

He led me over to the sand box, another place we had visited in our extreme youth. The necklace that held the ring he gave me seemed to suddenly weigh more. Oh yes, I thought, this is where he…proposed to me. The moment I thought this, he gracefully sank down to one knee.

"Isabella Marie Swan. I love you, I have always loved you and I will always love you. You're my best friend and you always will be. Will you marry me?" His voice rang with sincerity. He pulled out a small satin box and popped the top open for me. The ring was exquisite; white gold, four carrot teardrop diamond, perfect just like him. The yes was on the tip of my tongue, but I had to ask something first.

Quickly I sank to Edward's eye level. "You cleared this with my father right?" I whispered. The terror of rejection washed out of his eyes and he smiled nodding yes. I rose to my feet again.

"I'd love to marry you, Edward!" I shouted. He smiled his brilliant smile and placed the ring on my finger. Perfect fit, I thought. Then he stood up and wrapped her arms around my waist as I placed mine around his neck. We laughed as he spun me in circles.

We stopped when we heard "Yes, I got it on film!" Esme was sitting on the nearby park bench with the video camera permanently glued to her hand. His family cheered as Edward and I got another proposal on film.

The End

**Author's Note: First of all I promise not to kill Edward. I could never do that…in any story ever. So all of you who were worried about that, it aint happening. And second of all, please go check out my other story **_**Bella Goes to Therapy **_**and tell me what you think. Luv you all!**


End file.
